The Torture
by Kanae14
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was in the closet, hiding from Sesshomaru. If he found her, he would torture her in the most painful way possible for his pleasure, if she escaped she would find freedom. Rated K. Oneshot/Drabble of sorts. R&R pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

**TORTURE**

Kagome Higurashi was hiding in the closet of Sesshomaru's extensive, beautiful library two nights after their mating. When Sesshomaru had courted her, he had been a true gentleman, but he had shown his true nature after mating her, using the most painful of tortures for his own pleasure.

"Kagome, where are yoooou?" Sesshomaru's voice called out, after cackling evilly.

'_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! If he finds me I'm chopped liver!,'_ thought Kagome, sweating bullets, and breathing harshly.

"Kaagomeee, you can't hide foreveeeer from this Sesshomaru!!!" Sesshomaru's voiced called out loudly.

Kagome froze and then moved further inside the closet, trembling, since Sesshomaru's voice sounded closer to where she was.

'Think. Think. What can you do when you're trapped in a closet and your mate is going to torture you if he finds you?" Kagome started shaking, then stopped when she felt Sesshomaru in front of the closet door.

'_Oh Kami, don't let him find me…' _

Kagome stopped breathing as heard Sesshomaru's boots squeaking as he turned to open the door.

The door opened slowly, and then-

'ATTACK!!!'

Kagome went flying in the air screeching like a banshee, and tackled Sesshomaru onto the floor.

Taking advantage of his momentary confusion, she gets up and starts running towards the door that leads to the front yard.

"Never again will I be tortured by you Sesshomaru!!! Never again!!" Kagome laughed hysterically, as she opened the door and then-

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!No!NO!NOOOO!" Kagome got picked up by a very frustrated Sesshomaru.

" If this Sesshomaru knew that his mate would go over so much commotion just to swallow medicine…" Sesshomaru muttered under his breath as he struggled to hold Kagome down so that she could swallow some Nyquil for her cold.

"No!!!No!!!No!!!! THIS IS TORTURE!! DO YOU HEAR ME SESSHOMARU!!!" Kagome screamed at Sesshomaru as he took poured the medicine into the measuring cup.

"Nooooo!!! (Sob) Please!! Don't do this!!!! Don't-"Kagome swallowed down a very disgusting Nyquil into her system and then coughed and gasped for breath, and swallowed the liter of water that Sesshomaru handed her to take away the disgusting taste that it left on her tongue.

**A/N: What do you think? ******** Please R&R. Regard me kindly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. does not belong to me…but how I wish…**

**A/N: Please review and rate! Bon appetite!**

**Chapter 2  
**

Do you ever find yourself in a situation where you ask yourself, "How in the world did I get myself into THIS situation?" Well…that's how I'm feeling right now… I thank my mother for this…for having brought me this person who I so DEARLY love.

"Miko." A baritone voice calls.

With a small cry, I whirl around to encounter a tall, youkai whom I've known since I was a child.

Relaxing, I smile and step forward to hug him when-

"Your mother called me." Four words that made me feel as if the Earth shattered around me.

"No." I say with a voice barely audible. I step backward.

"Yes."

Fear rises inside of me, and I convert that horrible energy to something more useful-anger.

"Go. To. Hell." I say through clenched teeth.

"Hn." What an infuriating sound.

"No." I back away slowly, only to hit the wall of the living room.

"Hn." Is that a smirk on his face? Oh Kami, help me….

"No! No!" I start looking behind him to where the door is and try to calculate the time that it would take to unlock the door to the front yard, swing it open, and run out of the kamiforsaken room…

"Hn."

No. No chance of escape. Plan B. Attack.

"GRaaaaaH!" I scream out a war cry, and launch myself towards the youkai whom I wish to kill lovingly…

"OOMPH! OW!" Figures. Got a brick wall for a chest. Falling backwards, and hitting myself against the wall, which made my legs buckle, and taking advantage of my attraction of my attraction to gravity, Sesshomaru grabs me and carries me bride style outside of the door of the room towards the bathroom in the hallway.

"NOOOO! NOOO! NOOO! NOO! NONONONONONONONONONONOOOO!!!!!!!" I swear if I get myself out of this alive, I am going to KILL my mother!

"Hn." Better yet, I'll kill Sesshomaru! I'll carve his heart out, first, then chop him up and eat him for dinner!

"NONONONONONO!!!" As he was walking closer to the bathroom, I got desperate. I started to scratch his eyes out, and started boxing his ears…

"You will stop this nonsense now." Sesshomaru told me in an angry voice.

I started crying.

"Sesshomaru! Please, no! P...Please...Noo..." I sobbed, clutching his arms….

This is the moment when I started thinking WHY? HOW DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS?

***Flashback to Two Hours Earlier***

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Moshi Moshi" I answer the phone.

"Kagome! Kagome, honey, how are you?" My mother says in a sweet as sugar voice. Not good.

"Ookay, mom, how are you?" I answer back warily.

"Oh honey, I just wanted to remind you to go to the doctor's for those shots that you postponed from your last check-up and the one before that and the one before that one and the one before that one..."

My face paled. How the hell did she know that?!

"If you're wondering how I know this, remember that I am friends with your Doctor, after all she has been your doctor since you were little…"

"Uuum…yeah mom….hehe…yeah I remember, and I'm going…hahaha..thanks mom for the reminder…" My voice trails off….

"Hmm…ok, honey, good to know…remember I love you honey and only want the best for you…"

That should have warned me enough…

****BACK TO THE PRESENT***

Why did Sesshomaru have to be a doctor?

Why?

WHY DID MY MOTHER CALL THIS MAN????!!!!

Tied up on the toilet seat as I was, it was impossible for me to move an inch.

I watched in fear as Sesshomaru took out his medical kit saved for these purposes from the cabinet on the wall and started to ready the vaccines that were severely overdue for me…

"Mate, your mother has informed me that you have not kept yourself updated with your shots for the past five years…" He filled up the torture instrument with the liquid…

"As it is my duty as your mate and as your new doctor…" _Spurt. Spurt. _Its ready…Kami help me…

"I am going to make sure your immune system is up to date, so that you do not get sick of deadly diseases…" The needle gets closer to my arm…and I squeeze me eyes close together….

And wait…

And wait…

And wait…

And wait…

And Wait…

"Why are you trying to torture me?!!!!! Just do it already!!!" I scream at him fearfully.

"I have been done for awhile, Kagome." An amused voice answers back…

I open my eyes, shocked, and look at my arm and the little teeny weeny red dot that's the proof of my courageous moment, and I look up at my husband…erm, mate…and then laugh shakily…

"Oh."


End file.
